Gemini Challenge
by Aries sin
Summary: U.A. Saga...Kanon...e uma mesa de snooker... Pode ser Yaoi ou nao, consoante os gostos


**Disclaimer:** O costume... as personagens de Saint Seiya nao me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fezsonhar com seres tao lindos, magnificos e _tuti quanti_!

Esta fic é um U.A. sem lugar específico, nascida de uma conversa com a Uotani no ssdreams. _Well_ se leres esta fic espero que gostes, fiz do melhor que consegui...

Para os amantes ou nao de Yaoi, entendam as falas dos dois como tendo o sentido que quiserem dar. Para quem gosta de SagaxKanon podempensar nas falas de um modo, enquanto os outros entendem como uma simples briga entre irmãos..._Amusez-vous!_

* * *

A chuva caía torrencialmente no exterior. As pessoas corriam de um lado para outro tentando fugir à torrente de água que desabava dos céus. Uns com uma pasta sobre a cabeça chamavam desesperadamente um táxi, outros corriam em direcção ao metô, ou ainda os mais afortunados abriam desastradamente o próprio carro. Era evidente que a chuva tinha apanhado a todos desprevenidos.

Apenas um jovem de porte altivo se deslocava de guarda-chuva na mão no meio do caos citadino. Deliciava-se com a aflição das pessoas que passavam desamparadas por ele.

Parou de frente a uma porta de madeira. Abriu-a fechando o objecto na sua mão.

Olhou em direcção ao bar. Um indivíduo chamou sua atenção. Como sempre o esperava sentado conversando com o barman. Não tinha começado ainda a beber. A camisa preta encontrava-se com os 3 primeiros botões desabotoados. As calças _jeans_ justas azuis escuras completavam o conjunto.

Kanon percebeu a presença do irmão na sala e levantou-se. Dirigiu-se à mesa de _snooker_ que parecia chamar por eles.

Saga pousou o sobretudo preto num banco perto da mesa. Num gesto bem conhecido do outro, abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca numa tentativa de refrescar no ambiente abafado do local. Dirigiu-se ao bar como sempre sentando-se num dos bancos altos.

- O mesmo do costume _Alex_ por favor.

O rapaz assentiu preparando a bebida.

Devido ao calor intenso que permanecia naquela sala, a camisa do jovem começava a grudar a seu corpo. Arregaçou ambas as mangas até ao cotovelo e agarrou no copo que acabara de lhe ser entregue. Virou-se, encostando-se no balcão e olhando o gémeo aquecer.

A outra figura acabava de organizar as bolas no triângulo. Tarefa cumprida, tirou o molde pendurando-o no candeeiro longo por cima da mesa. Os dedos esguios brincavam habilmente com a bola branca fazendo-a rolar de um lado para o outro na mesa antes de a colocar no lugar certo.

Olhou para o irmão sorrindo desafiadoramente. Colocou o taco no lugar, sempre mantendo o contacto visual, a mão direita sobre a mesa enquanto a esquerda agarrava no pedaço de madeira.

Saga por sua vez levou o copo aos lábios bebendo um gole. Os olhos azuis profundos sempre encarando os do outro. Enquanto mexia o copo em sua mão direita, passava a língua nos lábios num gesto sensual.

Desafio aceite.

O baque forte na bola soou oco pela sala. Kanon endireitou o corpo vendo melhor o resultado da sua jogada. As diversas bolas chocavam umas contra as outras sobre a mesa. Uma das cheias entrou no buraco.

Sorriu.

Sempre ficava com as cheias.

- Como foi seu dia?

Desviou-se uns passos até atingir o ângulo correcto para acertar na branca.

Jogou.

Mais uma vez acertara em cheio, metendo outra bola. Jubilou internamente. Estava começando muito bem.

- Cansativo. Mas é bom sinal.

Executou os últimos movimentos mais uma vez. Mas desta vez, o irmão juntou-se a ele. Do lado oposto, Saga pousou o copo de wisky na mesa encarando o gémeo. Kanon levantou o olhar para o outro vendo toda a tensão posta naquele gesto.

Tentou concentrar-se na jogada, mas aquele olhar insistente sobre si quebrava qualquer tentativa.

Jogou.

Falhou.

Devido a um desvio de última hora, a bola não entrou.

Levantou-se encarando o irmão com ar sério. Sempre fazia aquilo. Era um jogo de nervos e sedução. O outro sorria vitorioso do resultado. Andou até aos tacos na parede escolhendo um tendo o cuidado de verificar se estava direito. Pegou no giz azul esfregando a ponta com ele. Todos os seus gestos eram feitos com muita calma, o que irritava Kanon.

Deslocou-se até ao local onde o irmão se encontrava empurrando-o ligeiramente.

O olhar superior e o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do gémeo faziam Kanon sentir seu sangue ferver de raiva.

Jogou.

A branca bateu na outra fazendo-a entrar.

Mais uma jogada. Mais uma vitória.

Não suportando ver o irmão ganhar, dirigiu-se ao bar pedindo algo. Cerveja para começar.

Mais uma tacada, mais uma vitória.

Levou a garrafa à boca bebendo metade de uma vez. Outro som oco se vez ouvir; mas desta vez sem eco.

Saga tinha falhado.

Finalmente se permitiu sorrir de costas para o irmão.

- Sua vez.

Levantou-se do banco olhando o outro que tinha um ar sério. Desta vez quem sorria era ele.

Saga dirigiu-se ao local onde tinha deixado o copo de wisky voltando a pegá-lo.

Imitando as acções do gémeo, Kanon executou todos seus movimentos com extrema calma. Esse jogo também ele sabia jogar.

E extremamente bem.

Saga olhava o irmão desafiá-lo abertamente enquanto pousava o taco.

Cruzou os braços, sempre mexendo o copo com o líquido numa mão.

Apoiou-se na parede pensativo.

Flexionou a perna esquerda tombando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás.

Só restava esperar. Fechou os olhos.

Várias tacadas se fizeram ouvir.

-Merda!

Logo o sorriso cínico voltou a seus lábios. Era sua vez.

Abriu os olhos encarando a cara raivosa que tantas vezes tinha visto no irmão. O sorriso de um derivava da raiva do outro.

Largou o copo vazio mo balcão tomando logo em seguida posse do taco.

Jogou.

O jogo continuou nesta disputa entre um e outro.

O ar no local tornava-se cada vez mais irrespirável à medida que o jogo avançava.

Kanon sentia seus cabelos húmidos grudarem ao pescoço e testa.

Saga ia jogar.

Colocou-se em frente ao irmão. Num gesto felino, encostou os quadris à mesa.

Levou as mãos aos longos cabelos azuis levantando-os acima da nuca numa tentativa de atenuar o calor.

Saga olhou para o irmão arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Desde o início não paravam de se desafiar, e até agora fora ele quem vencera sempre. Mas desta vez tinha uma certa dificuldade de concentração.

Já só faltava meter uma bola. Depois só restava a preta.

Era óbvio que tinha todas as chances de ganhar. Mesmo assim, decidiu mudar de estratégia. Kanon ainda tinha duas bolas em cima da mesa. Uma delas encontrava-se na mira de um buraco.

Sorriu.

A jogada foi delicada. A bola branca tocou na sua própria muito devagar, o que fez esta parar entre a cheia e a rede. Para o irmão marcar, precisava passar por cima da sua.

Ao ver a jogada, Kanon estreitou os olhos.

-Está brincando com o fogo _clone_!

A jogada ia ser complicada. Agarrou no taco.

A pressão era muita. Se falhasse, o irmão vencia mais uma vez.

A branca bateu na cheia de lado, fazendo-a desviar da rota directa para a rede.

No caminho, bateu na bola de Saga, retornando à rota de inicial.

A cheia entrou.

Kanon soltou uma gargalhada de satisfação para desconsolo do gémeo.

Jogou a última bola acertando.

Só faltava a preta e ganhava.

Saga via o irmão ganhar… Maldita hora em que o subestimara!

O que deveria ser a última tacada acabou no desabamento do jogador sobre a mesa e na gargalhada do observador.

Kanon falhara.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- Já devia saber Kanon! No dia em que os deuses distribuíram a sorte pelos mortais você devia estar escondido atrás de uma pedra…

Um olhar fulminante pousou-se sobre ele. Seu irmão rogava-lhe pragas num último acto de desespero…

Em vão. Em duas tacadas, o jogo havia terminado. Mais uma vez Saga ganhava.

- Acho que é você que paga não?

- Não acredito na sua sorte… - disse tirando uma carteira de couro preta do bolso traseiro das calças. Abriu-a e tirou uma nota verde que estendeu ao barman.

- Perdeu outra vez Kanon? Tá-se tornando hábito estes últimos dias…

- Nem diga nada _Alex_…

Enquanto isso Saga dirigia-se ao banco onde deixara o casaco. Levou uma mão ao bolso retirando um maço de _Marboro Light_. Acendeu o cigarro.

Pegou no _Samsung Astro Cam_ do outro bolso verificando se recebera algum telefonema.

Agarrou no casaco e jogou-o sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Deslocou-se felinamente até à saída.

- _Bye_ Alex! Até à próxima!

- _Bye_ Saga!

- Se despache avantesma! Não tenho o tempo todo!

Kanon ainda sentado no banco olhava o irmão encostado na porta, agarrando o casado sobre o ombro. Suspirou de leve e foi ao seu encontro.

Apanhou o maço de cigarros que lhe foi lançado pelo irmão levando um logo em seguida aos lábios. Ao sair pela porta, Saga abria o guarda-chuva.

O irmão juntou-se a ele.

- Lume Saga.

Juntou o cigarro em sua boca ao já aceso do irmão acendendo-o.

- Hoje você faz o jantar.

- Perdi, paguei e ainda faço o jantar?

Saga sorriu: - entre outras coisas sim! – olhou o irmão de soslaio. – hoje eu decido! – disse soprando uma lufada de fumo em direcção ao outro.

Kanon permitiu-se debochar. – Decide é? E se eu recusar?

- Vai à força… para aprender quem manda.

- Mal posso esperar por isso…

As pessoas continuavam correndo de um lado para outro tentando fugir à torrente de água que continuava caindo dos céus.

Apenas dois jovens de porte altivo se deslocavam com o mesmo guarda-chuva na mão no meio do caos citadino.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:** Não sei se deu para perceber direito, mas na fic, o Saga é destro e o Kanon canhoto. Subentendi isso em frases como :

"_Colocou o taco no lugar, sempre mantendo o contacto visual, a mão direita sobre a mesa enquanto a esquerda agarrava no pedaço de madeira."_

Ou

"_Enquanto mexia o copo em sua mão direita, passava a língua nos lábios num gesto sensual."_

As falas entre eles são poucas propositadamente. Os dois se conhecendo bem, era natural que fosse preciso pouco para saberem os pensamentos um do outro.

Tentei fazer uma fic que tanto desse para entender de 2 maneiras: as falas podem ser tanto entendidas com relacionamento yaoi ou simplesmente desafio entre dois irmãos. Dependentemente dos gostos de cada um.

_Well_, tentei…porque não tenho a certeza que tenha saído muito como eu tinha planeado.

Bem, tentando fugir do mundo vitoriano da outra fic, fiz uma coisa mais actual… sem lugar específico, isso fica ao critério de cada um.

Espero que gostem.

PS: deixem reviews eu sempre respondo e são a prova que alguém leu a fic!


End file.
